Stevie Nicks
Fritz 1967 Date Unknown. Menlo-Atherton' Atherton, CA (Talent assembly. 1st performance with Stevie Nicks) Date Unknown. Menlo-Atherton, Atherton, CA (Senior Dance) December 15, 1967 Cubberley High School Cafetorium, Palo Alto, CA (billed as the “Fritz Rabyne Memorial Dance”) December 31, 1967 Atherton, CA (Pacheco Family party) 1968 Date Unknown. Veterans Memorial Building, Redwood City, CA Date Unknown. Fremont High School, Mountain View, CA February 9, 1968 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (Opening act for Janis Joplin & Big Brother & the Holding Company) February 29, 1968 St. Albert's Teen Club, Palo Alto, CA May 23, 1968 Santa Clara High School, Santa Clara, CA ("Splendor of Athens", Junior Prom) July 13-14, 1968 Balconades Ballroom, San Jose, CA (featuring: Womb, A.B. Skhy Blues Band, Boogie, Day Blindness, Marble Farm, Marvin Gardens, Pure Funk, Uncut Balloon, Initial Shock, Phoenix, Freedom Hwy, Rejoice, Fritz Rabyne) August 27, 1968 Sutter Creek Auditorium, Sutter Creek, CA September 24, 1968 Stanford University Frost Amphitheater, Palo Alto, C (Opening for The Youngbloods) October 1968. Cupertino HS, Roble Hall (Stanford), Burlingame Rec, The Ark (San Carlos), Del Mar High School, De Anza High, Saratoga, Menlo Circus Club, Wutzit Club (San Jose), St Francis High. November 1968 Woodside High, Jack Taar Hotel (S.F.), Gilroy High School, Burlingame Rec, St Mattias Hall (Redwood City), and Bucser High (Santa Clara). December 1968 In addition to the below dates, Fritz also played gigs at Notre Dame High (Belmont), Crystal Ball (Burlingame) and Redwood City’s Demolay. December 13, 1968 Mitty High, San Jose, CA (Xmas dance) December 14, 1968 Menlo School at Douglas Hall, Atherton, CA (Xmas dance, supporting Mixed Company) December 15, 1968 St. Christopher's Teen Club, San Jose, CA (Xmas dance) 1969 May 25, 1969 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (Santa Clara Pop Festival, supported by Taj Mahal, Loading Zone, Fat Mattress, and more) Date Unknown. Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (supporting Jimi Hendrix) January 1969. In addition to the below dates, Fritz played two high school gigs, on the 2nd and 3rd of the month. January 11, 1969 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (bill included Steve Miller, Sweet Linda Divine & the Loading Zone, Cold Blood Mixed Co., Country Weather; 9.00 to 9.30pm set January 25, 1969 San Mateo County Fairgrounds, San Mateo, CA (with Youngbloods, Sweet Linda Divine & the Loading Zone, Cold Blood, Stained Glass, Wild Honey) February 1969 Harvey's Resort, Lake Tahoe, NV Javier Pacheco's diary for the 1st to 15th of this month simply reads 'SPLIT'. March 7, 1969 Saratoga High School, Saratoga, CA April 17, 1969 Cañada College, Redwood City, CA April 25, 1969 Aragon High School, San Mateo, CA (with The Youngbloods, Country Weather & Stained Glass) July 19, 1969 Monterey Peninsula College Gym, Monterey, CA (supporting Santana and Sanpaku) August 9, 1969 St. Paul's Hall, Burlingame, CA (supporting Old Davis, with Lincoln & Zephyr) August 17, 1969 Stanford University Frost Amphitheater, Palo Alto, CA (MFU Benefit, with Sons of Champlin, Country Weather, Cold Blood, Old Davis, Sunbear & Congress of Wonders) October 21, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Black Ghost & Mendelbaum) November 15, 1969 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (supporting Chuck Berry, Steve Miller & Old Davis) 1970 1970 - Fritz rehearsals move to Italian Gardens banquet room in San Jose Date Unknown. Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Date Unknown. Aragon High School, San Mateo, CA (Keith Olsen first hears Fritz) January 9, 1970 Kennelly Hall, Campbell, CA March 27-28, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (opening for James Cotton Blues Band and Chicago; also Family) March 26-29, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (opening for James Cotton Blues Band and Chicago; also Family) March 31, 1970 Hemisphere Arena, San Antonio, TX (supporting Moody Blues & Norman Greenbaum) April 5, 1970 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds Expo Hall, Santa Clara, CA (supporting Moody Blues & Norman Greenbaum) May 24, 1970 CAL Expo Fairgrounds, Sacramento, CA (Earth Day Jubilee, with Guess Who, B.B. King, Southwind & Others) July 12, 1970 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (supporting Janis Joplin & Southwind) August 7, 1970 Santa Monica Civic, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Leon Russell & It's A Beautiful Day) August 10, 1970 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (possible showcase) August 11, 1970 Los Angeles, CA August 24-25, 31 & September 2-3, 1970. Fritz rehearsals. September 5, 1970 Lake Tahoe, CA (Javier Pacheco's account has them in Salt Lake City, UT on this date) September 1970 - Salt Lake City September 25, 1970 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (opening for Leon Russell and Ike and Tina Turner) October 23, 1970 De Anza Junior College, Cupertino, CA October 24, 1970 Mission San Jose High School, San Jose, CA October 30, 1970 Campbell High School, San Jose, CA October 31, 1970 Bellermine High School, San Jose, CA 12/31/70 - last Fritz gig for 1970 Buckingham/Nicks 1971 -Recorded with Fritz at Sound City with Keith Olsen (1970?) -Fritz completing last gigs as a band -Coffee Plant demos at Daly City 1972 -December 16 - Signed with Dwayne Swaney Productions in Hollywood -Lived in a house in Studio City -Moved from Studio City across town to room with Dashut (Hoppy Hodges took over SC house) 1973 Sept - promoting Buckingham Nicks at Polydor party October 20, 1973 The Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA Nov - opened for John Prine at The Troubadour in LA 1973 Birmingham, AL 1974 February 18, 1974 Cleveland OH February 19, 1974 Columbus OH February 20-25, 1974 The Metro, New York City, NY February 27-March 3, 1974 Club Passim, Cambridge MA May 2-5, 1974 Starwood Showroom, Los Angeles, CA November 5, 1974 State Fairgrounds, Birmingham, AL 1975 -Jan 1st - Dinner with Fleetwood Mac at Mexican restaurant -Jan 14 - Begin rehearsals with Fleetwood Mac January 28, 1975 Tuscaloosa, Al January 29, 1975 Matthews Coliseum, Jacksonville, AL (supported by Michael Murphy) January 31, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL SOLO 1981 White Winged Dove Tour November 27 Houston, Texas November 28 Houston, Texas November 29 Dallas, Texas Reunion Arena December 3 Oakland, California Oakland Coliseum December 5 Tempe, Arizona Compton Terrace (?) December 6 Los Angeles, California Fox Wilshire Theater December 7 Los Angeles, California Fox Wilshire Theater December 8 Los Angeles, California Fox Wilshire Theater December 12 Los Angeles, California Fox Wilshire Theater December 13 Los Angeles, California Fox Wilshire Theater 1982 June 6, 1982 Rose Bowl in Pasadena, CA (not part of the White Winged Dove Tour, Stevie played at the "Peace Sunday" Benefit. The setlist included 'Sara,' 'I Need To Know,' 'Edge of Seventeen,' and 'Rhiannon'. 1983 Wild Heart Tour May 30 San Bernardino, California Devore Park/US Festival II June 21 Knoxville, Tennessee Civic Coliseum June 23 Norfolk, Virginia The Scope June 24 East Rutherford, New Jersey Meadowlands Arena June 27 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania The Spectrum June 28 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Civic Arena July 2 Buffalo, New York War Memorial July 3 Hartford, Connecticut Hartford Civic Center July 6 Worcester, Massachusetts Centrum July 7 Landover, Maryland Capitol Center July 10 Greensboro, North Carolina Coliseum July 11 Atlanta, Georgia The Omni July 14 Kansas City, Missouri Kemper Arena July 15 Minneapolis, Minnesota Met Center July 17 Chicago, Illinois Rosemont Horizon (unconfirmed) July 18 Chicago, Illinois Rosemont Horizon July 19 Toronto, Ontario, Canada CNE Bandshell July 21 Cuyahaga Falls, Ohio Blossom Music Center July 22 Cuyahaga Falls, Ohio Blossom Music Center July 23 Detroit, Michigan Joe Louis Arena July 26 St. Louis, Missouri Checkerdome July 27 Indianapolis, Indiana Market Square Arena July 30 Alpine Valley, Wisconsin Music Theatre July 31 Cincinnati, Ohio Riverfront Coliseum August 31 Austin, Texas September 5 Dallas, Texas Reunion Arena September 9 Bristol, Rhode Island September 12 New York, New York Radio City Music Hall September 13 New York, New York Radio City Music Hall (joined by Tom Petty for "I Will Run to You" & "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around") September 17 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Oklahoma Myriad September 24 Irvine, California Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre September 25 Tempe, Arizona Compton Terrace October 2 Los Angeles, California Inglewood Forum October 4 Oakland, California Oakland Coliseum October 21 Columbia, South Carolina Carolina Coliseum (postponed to 11/24) October 22 Charlotte NC Carolina Coliseum (postponed to 11/23) October 25 Charleston, West Virginia Charleston Civic Center October 26 Roanoke, Virginia Roanoke Civic Center October 29 Tuscaloosa, Alabama University of Alabama October 30 Jackson, Mississippi Mississippi Coliseum November 2 Jacksonville, Florida Memorial Coliseum November 4 Lakeland, Florida Lakeland Civic Center November 5 Miami, Florida Sportatorium November 8 Columbia, Missouri University of Missouri November 9, 1983 Humphrey Coliseum, Starkville, MS (supported by Joe Walsh) November 12 Tulsa, Oklahoma Assembly Center November 13 Little Rock, Arkansas T.H. Barton Coliseum November 16 Madison, Wisconsin Dane County Arena November 19 Iowa City, Iowa University of Iowa November 20 Ames, Iowa Iowa State University November 23 Columbia, South Carolina Carolina Coliseum (postponed from 10/21) November 24 Charlotte NC Carolina Coliseum (postponed from 10/22) 1984 1985 1986 Rock A Little Tour April 11 Houston, Texas The Summit April 12 Austin, Texas Frank Irwan Center April 15 Dallas, Texas Reunion Center April 16 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma The Myriad April 19 Iowa City, Iowa April 22 Lexington, Kentucky Rupp Arena April 25 Baton Rouge, Louisianna May 2 Hartford, Connecticut Hartford Civic Center May 3 Providence, Rhode Island May 6 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania May 7 Baltimore, Maryland Civic Center May 30 Indianapolis, Indiana Market Square Arena May 31 East Troy, Wisconscin Alpine Valley June 2 Worchester, Massachusetts Centrum June 4 Worchester, Massachusetts Centrum June 8 Wantaugh, New York Jones Beach June 9 Wantaugh, New York Jones Beach June 17 Holmdel, New Jersey Garden State Arts Center June 18 Holmdel, New Jersey Garden State Arts Center June 21 Chicago, Illinois Poplar Creek June 22 Clarkston, Michigan June 28 Tempe, Arizona Compton Terrance June 29 Orange County, California Pacific Amphitheatre July 14 Mountain View, California Shoreline Amphitheatre July 17 Sacramento, California California Expo July 18 Los Angeles, California The Forum August 2 Landover, Maryland August 5 New York City, New York Madison Square Gardens August 17 Middletown, New York August 28 Long Beach, California Long Beach Sports Arena ("Tough On Toxics Benefit". Stevie performed "Stand Back," "Rhiannon," Edge of Seventeen" and "Leather & Lace" with Don Henley. Lindsey Buckingham performed "Never Going Back Again" and "I'm So Afraid.") September 24 Sydney, Australia Sydney Entertainment Center September 25 Sydney, Australia Sydney Entertainment Center September 27 Brisbane, Australia Brisbane Entertainment Center September 29 Melbourne, Australia Melbourne Festival Hall September 30 Melbourne, Australia Melbourne Festival Hall October 1 Melbourne, Australia Melbourne Festival Hall October 4 Melbourne, Australia Melbourne Festival Hall October 6 Sydney, Australia Sydney Entertainment Center 1987 1988 1989 The Other Side Of The Mirror Tour August 16 Detroit, Michigan Pine Knob Amphitheatre August 17 Toronto, Canada Canadian National Expo August 19 Mansfield, Massachusetts Greatwoods Arts Center August 20 Mansfield, Massachusetts Greatwoods Arts Center August 22 Ottawa, Canada The Fair August 23 Portland, Maine Old Orchard Beach August 25 Wantaugh, New York Jones Beach August 26 Atlantic City, New Jersey Bally's Casino August 28 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Mann Music Center August 29 Saratoga, New York Saratoga Performing Arts Center August 31 Syracuse, New York State Fair September 1 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Civic Arena September 3 Columbia, Maryland Merriweather Post Pavilion September 5 Holmdel, New Jersey Garden Stat Arts Center September 6 Holmdel, New Jersey Garden Stat Arts Center September 8 Bristol, Connecticut Lake Compounce September 9 Wantaugh, New York Jones Beach September 11 Buffalo, New York Memorial Auditorium September 12 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio Blossom Music Center September 14 St. Louis, Missouri The Muni September 15 Chicago, Illinois Poplar Creek September 17 Milwaukee, Wisconsin Alpine Valley September 18 Minneapolis, Minnesota The Met Center September 27 Atlanta, Georgia Lakewood Amphitheatre September 29 Orlando, Florida Orlando Arena September 30 Miami, Florida Miami Arena October 1 Tampa, Florida Sun Dome (Uncomfirmed) October 4 Biloxi, Mississippi Gulfport Coliseum October 6 Dallas, Texas Starplex Amphitheatre October 8 Houston, Texas The Summit October 9 Austin, Texas Frank Irwin Center October 11 Denver, Colorado McNichols Arena October 13 Phoenix, Arizona Compton Terrace October 14 Costa Mesa, California Pacific Amphitheatre October 17, 1989 Concord Pavillion (cancelled due to an earthquake) October 18 Sacramento, California Cal Expo October 20 San Jose, California Shoreline Amphitheatre October 21 Las Vegas, Nevada Aladdin Theatre October 23 Los Angeles, California Greek Theatre With Special Guests - Hooters October 24 Los Angeles, California Greek Theatre With Special Guests - Hooters October 25 Los Angeles, California Greek Theatre With Special Guests - Hooters November 14 Dublin, Ireland November 16 Birmingham, Holland Nec Arena November 19 Paris, France November 21 Rotterdam, Holland Ahoy Hall November 27 London, England Wembley Arena 1990 1991 Timespace: Whole Lotta Trouble Tour July 9 Houston, Texas Woodlands Pavilion July 11 Dallas, Texas Starplex Amphitheatre July 13 Charlotte, North Carolina Blockbuster Pavilion July 14 Atlanta, Georgia Lakewood Amphitheatre July 17 Columbia, Maryland Merriweather Post Pavilion July 19 Mansfield, Massachusetts Greatwoods Arts Center July 20 Nashua, New Hampshire Holman Stadium July 22 Holmdel, New Jersey Garden State Arts Center July 23 Wantaugh, New York Jones Beach July 25 Bristol, Connecticut Lake Compounce July 26 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Mann Music Center July 28 Saratoga Springs, New York Saratoga Arts Center July 31 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio Blossom Music Center August 2 Atlantic City, New Jersey Mark Etess Arena August 3 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Starlake Amphitheatre August 6 Toronto, Ontario Kingswood August 8 Chicago, Illinois Poplar Creek August 9 East Troy, Wisconsin Alpine Valley August 11 Denver, Colorado Red Rocks Amphitheatre August 14 Concord, California Concord Pavillion August 15 San Jose, California Shoreline Amphitheatre August 17 Greek Theater Shoreline Amphitheatre August 18 Irvine, California Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre November 14 Los Angeles, California The Whiskey a Go-Go )The show was broadcast live on KLSX-FM radio) 1992 1993 1994 Street Angel Tour July 22 Mansfield, Massachusetts Greatwoods Art Center July 24 Wantaugh, New York Jones Beach July 29 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Star Lake Amphitheatre July 30 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Mann Music Center August 1 Holmdel, New Jersey Garden State Arts Center August 10 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio Blossom Music Centre August 14 Chicago, Illinois Poplar Creek Music Center August 17 Kansas City, Kansas Sandstone Amphitheatre August 20 Columbus, Ohio Ohio Fair - Celeste Center August 25 Los Angeles, California Greek Theatre August 31 Irvine, California Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre September 5 Las Vegas, Nevada September 9 Houston, Texas Cynthia Woods Pavillion September 17 Los Angeles, California House Of Blues September 18 Los Angeles, California House Of Blues 1995 1996 1997 1998 Enchanted Tour May 27 Hartford, Connecticut Hartford Meadows Music Theater May 29 Detroit, Michigan Pine Knob Music Theater May 30 Chicago, Illinois The World June 2 Cleveland, Ohio Blossom Music Center June 3 Cincinnati, Ohio Riverbend Music Center June 5 Columbus, Ohio Polaris Music Center June 6 Indianapolis, Indiana Deer Creek Music Center June 9 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Starlake Amphitheatre June 12 Mansfield, Massachusetts Great Woods Center June 13 Holmdel, New Jersey PNC Arts Center June 14 Wantaugh, New York Jones Beach Ampitheatre June 17 New York, New York Radio City Music Hall June 19 Camden, New Jersey E Center June 20 Charlotte, North Carolina Marshall Park (Summer Sound Festival) June 23 Virginia Beach, Virginia GTE June 24 Manassas, Virginia Nissan Pavillion June 26 Raleigh, North Carolina Walnut Creek Ampitheatre June 27 Atlanta, Georgia Lakewood June 29 Birmingham, Alabama Oak Mountain Ampitheatre July 1 Orlando, Florida Orlando Arena July 3 Tampa, Florida Ice Palace July 4 West Palm Beach, Florida Coral Sky Ampitheatre July 10 Nashville, Tennessee Starwood Amphitheatre July 11 Riverport Ampitheatre, St. Louis, MO (scheduled but cancelled) July 11 Kansas City, Missouri Sandstone Ampitheater (Date Changed) July 13 Grand Rapids, Michigan Van Andel Arena July 16 Alamodome, San Antonio, TX (scheduled but cancelled) July 17 Dallas, Texas Starplex Ampitheatre July 18 Houston, Texas The Woodlands Pavillion July 21 Denver, Colorado Fiddler's Green July 23 Phoenix, Arizona America West July 25 Las Vegas, Nevada MGM Grand July 27 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA July 28 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (scheduled but cancelled) July 28 San Diego, California Coors Amphitheater July 31 Irvine, California Irvine Meadows August 1 Mountain View, California Shoreline Ampitheatre August 2 Concord, California Concord Pavillion August 5 Reno, Nevada Reno Amphitheater August 7 George, Washington The Gorge August 8 Rose Garden Portland, Oregon Millennium Shows 1999 December 28 Los Angeles, California House Of Blues December 29 Los Angeles, California House Of Blues December 31 Las Vegas, Nevada House Of Blues 2000 January 3 Los Angeles, California House Of Blues January 4 Los Angeles, California House Of Blues January 8 Anaheim, California Sun Theatre January 9 Anaheim, California Sun Theatre September 23, 2000 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ (Stevie Nicks & Friends, Benefit for the Arizona Heart Institute) 2001 Trouble In Shangri-La Tour 2001 (with Sheryl Crow) Fleetwood Mac 2003-2004 130 shows from May 7, 2003 to September 14, 2004 Stevie Nicks Las Vegas At The Colosseum at Caesars Palace on May 10, 11, 13 and 14 2005 Stevie Nicks with Don Henley - Ten shows from June 3 to June 19. Stevie Nicks Gold Dust Tour - Summer 2005 This was 23 cities across the US starting on June 24 and ending August 6. Stevie Nicks Gold Dust Tour - Australia/New Zealand 2006 This was 10 cities in Australia and New Zealand starting on Feb 18 and ending March 7. Stevie Nicks Crystal Visions tour - Summer 2007 The tour began on May 17th in Concord, CA. and ended August 24th in Atlantic City. Stevie Nicks at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, IL - Oct 19, 2007 Stevie Nicks at Cow Palace in Daly City - Nov 14, 2007 Stevie performed a corporate concert at Cow Palace in Daly City as part of the entertainment for Oracle's OpenWorld technology convention. Mick Fleetwood joined Stevie for three songs. The concert lasted about 60 minutes. Stevie's 2008 Summer Tour Stevie's summer tour kicked off in Biloxi, Mississippi on June 5th with a 15-song set list. She completed the last date on June 29 in Holmdel, NJ at PNC Bank Arts Center. Fleetwood Mac's 2009 Unleashed Tour The tour began March 1st in Pittsburgh, PA and concluded on December 20th in New Plymouth, NZ. It included 53 North American dates, 16 shows in Europe and 11 shows in Australia and New Zealand. There were five shows in August of 2010 as Stevie is working on a new album. Stevie Nicks & Rod Stewart Heart & Soul Tour 2011 March 20, 2011 Bank Atlantic Center, Sunrise, FL (Cancelled. Rescheduled to August 4, 2012) March 23, 2011 St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa, FL March 24, 2011 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA March 26, 2011 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY March 27, 2011 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT March 30, 2011 TD Garden, Boston, MA April 1, 2011 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC April 2, 2011 Air Canada Center, Toronto, ON April 5, 2011 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA April 6, 2011 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY April 9, 2011 United Center, Chicago, IL April 10, 2011 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI April 11, 2011 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO April 15, 2011 US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ April 16-17, 2011 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA April 20, 2011 Oracle Arena, Oakland, CA April 22, 2011 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC April 23, 2011 Key Arena, Seattle, WA May 26, 2011 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (birthday show) Stevie Nicks 2012 Summer Tour - Opening night, Friday June 29th in Wantagh, NY at Jones Beach Theater Stevie Nicks & Rod Stewart Heart & Soul Tour 2012 July 20, 2012 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH July 21, 2012 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH July 24, 2012 Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN July 27 2012 Verizon Center, Washington, DC July 28, 2012 Consol Energy Center, Pittsburgh, PA July 30, 2012 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI August 1, 2012 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (Cancelled. Rescheduled to 2013) August 3, 2012 Amway Center, Orlando, FL August 4, 2012 Bank Atlantic Center, Ft. Lauderdale, FL (Rescheduled from March 20, 2011) August 8, 2012 BOK Center, Tulsa, OK August 9, 2012 Toyota Center, Houston, TX Fleetwood Mac 2013 Tour - Opening night, April 4 in Columbus, OH at Nationwide Arena